Emmène moi
by Irissia
Summary: Notre petit groupe arrive dans un nouveau monde, et tout ce passerai bien si Fye avait pas fait cette rencontre... yaoi KuroFye spoil sur l'histoire de Fye attention... Arrêt incertain ...
1. Prologue

_J'ai froid… Tellement froid… Ce froid qui me pénètre… Je suis si seul… tellement perdu loin de toi… J'ai cessé de compter les heures, les jours… Depuis combien de temps je suis ici je ne sais plus… mais une chose est sur… Cela fais une éternité… Eternité qui n'a ni début, ni fin… Une éternité sans toi… A attendre, désespérément que tu viennes me chercher… _

_Toi dont je ne cesse de rêver… Tu es la…Juste la…. Et je désire, désire désespérément que tu viennes me chercher… Pour que tu m'emmènes loin de ce monde, loin de ce froid meurtrier, qui gèle aussi bien mon cœur que mon corps… _

_S'il te plait… Viens me chercher… emmène-moi loin d'ici… Bientôt je ne le supporterai plus… Si cela continu… Je vais mourir, je le sens… Je ne veux pas mourir… Pas mourir tant que je n'aurais pas aimé et été aimé en retour… Alors s'il te plait emmène moi …_

_Je désire la chaleur … Connaître la tienne … celle que tu me donneras en même temps que tes caresses, que tes baisers, que tes étreintes…. Je ne désire plus que ça… Je ne désire plus que toi… Alors viens…. Embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, réchauffe moi… Réchauffe mon âme…_

_Ici il n'y plus que ténèbres… Ténèbres qui traversent tout et tous … La lumière n'est plus… Je veux voir la lumière à travers tes yeux, à travers ton âme… cette lumière qui semble m'avoir quitté à tout jamais… alors emmène moi… _

_A travers les barreaux de ma prison je ne vois plus que la mort, que le sang que les larmes… Je suis seul, il n'y a plus que moi… Je suis le seul encore en vie dans ce bas monde… Dans ses étendus froides et gelé, il ne reste plus que moi … Et je le veux plus… Je ne le supporte plus…_

_Moi dont on accuse d'apporter le malheur et la mort… Par ma naissance et celle de mon frère… Notre seule faute… c'est d'être née… D'être venu au monde… D'être issu du sein de notre mère… Nous sommes maudits… Nous sommes une malédiction…_

_Ces mots, je les ai tant entendu… Et même si aujourd'hui ils sont tous mort je les entends encore…_

_Je n'en peux plus… Je ne le supporte plus… Ces mots… Ces phrases… Toutes ces images de mort et de destruction… Je ne veux plus les voir, je ne veux plus les entendre… je veux entendre ta voix, si douce et si tendre avec moi … Parle je t'en pris, viens… appelle-moi… Un seul mot, je te demande qu'un seul mot… mon prénom, Fye…_

_Le froid se fait plus intense, les ténèbres s'épaississent… bientôt je ne verrais plus rien… Bientôt je ne sentirai plus rien… Le froid me glace, les ténèbres m'aveuglent… Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes vraiment emmène-moi… _

_Toi dont les yeux ont tout vu, tout percé… Percé le masque qui recouvre mon être… Ces yeux de la couleur du sang, qui contraste tant avec les miens qui sont si bleu… Rouge comme le sang, mais rouge comme le feu… Le feu intérieur qui t'habite, qui te fais vivre… Alors que moi… Je ne suis que glace… Je ne suis qu'un pantin sans âme…_

_Alors tes flammes m'attirent… Car elle pourrait réchauffer mon âme… Mais en même temps je ne peux que les repousser car elle pourrait faire fondre la glace, dissoudre le masque…_

_Et tu fais tout… tout pour le faire disparaître… Car tu le hais, je le sais bien… Mais il est ma protection… et en même temps la tienne… Car si tu savais… Si tu connaissais la vérité… Sur ce que je suis, sur ce que j'ai fait, comment me regarderais tu ? Dis-moi Kurogane, vas-y, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée… _

_Tu ne sais pas hein ? Alors je vais te dire ce que je suis, qui je suis… Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier, un fratricide, un égoïste… Mon seul désir… Mon seul souhait… C'était de quitter ma prison… Et pour cela j'ai payé… Payé un prix inimaginable… Celui de tuer quiconque serait plus puissant que moi… _

_Alors j'ai fui, fui loin de mon monde… Je ne veux de personne… Car je ne veux tuer personne… Car je suis un porte-malheur, je suis une malédiction…_

_Et toi tu as insisté, tu insiste toujours… Car tu le sais, tu sais que mon cœur, est toujours enfermé la bas… Et que je désire désespérément l'en sortir…_

_J'ai beau me débattre… J'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains je n'arrive à rien… alors s'il te plait… Aides moi… juste une fois…_

_Car tu te fiche de mon passé, peu importe ce que je suis… Pour toi, je suis Fye et c'est tout… Comme il est tentant d'embrasser cette idée… d'effacer ce passé… Mais je ne peux pas… Alors s'il te plait fais moi oublier, emmène moi loin de ma prison de glace … dis le moi, juste une fois, ce que je suis pour toi… Que je suis une personne auquel tu tiens… Dis le moi… Juste une fois… Pour que j'existe enfin…_

_Pour que je ne sois plus cette personne si lâche, cette personne si froide… vas-y juste une fois, tend moi ta main… Laisse moi l'attraper, laisse moi l'à serrer..._

_Laisse moi être la… Laisse moi être prêt de toi… A tout jamais… si tu me libère de ma prison de glace… Ou bien devient mon geôlier, le geôlier de mon cœur, le geôlier de mon corps… _

_Prend moi dans tes bras, juste une fois… Et dis le moi, la juste au creux de mon oreille… dis moi ce que je suis pour toi… Alors je répondrai à ton souhait, juste une fois… Une seule et unique fois, je t'appellerai Kurogane… _


	2. Chapitre 1: The pain that i'm used to

Les paroles de la chanson sont de depeche mode

**Chapitre 1: The pain that i'm used to**

Fye soupira une en relisant pour la énième fois les mots qu'il avait couché sur le papier. Pourquoi avait il écrit cela ? Pourquoi ces pensées ? Pourquoi ces désirs, ces envies ? Ces prières… Et surtout pourquoi les adressaient –il au ninja ? Il ne savait plus, il ne se souvenait plus…

La seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était d'avoir fait un cauchemar… Il avait rêvé qu'il était retourné dans ce lieu, dans son pays d'origine… à Valéria… et surtout dans cette prison… Il c'était alors réveillé en sursaut… Il était resté de longues minutes figées les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle haletant dans son lit… des images défilant dans son esprit, des images qu'il aurait voulu oublier à tout jamais… N'en pouvant plus et sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il c'était finalement levé et sans faire de bruit était sortit de la chambre… Passant devant un ninja dormant à point fermé… Il était alors partit dans le salon, et assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avait écrit… toutes ses peurs, ses envies, ses désirs… tout ce qu'il avait ressentit de ce rêve, comme pour l'exorciser… Il ne savait pas si cela avait marché, mais toujours est il qu'il c'était sentit beaucoup mieux après… du moins sur le coup…

Car maintenant qu'il se relisait, il avait envie d'arracher les feuilles recouvertes de son écrire fine et torsadé. Pas parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne les découvre… personne ne pourrait les lire sinon lui… et lui c'était beaucoup trop… au final, en, écrivant, il c'était fait plus de mal que de bien… Parce qu'il formulait tout haut des pensées, des sentiments qu'il refusait d'avouer… Des sentiments envers un certain guerrier…

Finalement, il posa les feuilles sur le meuble d'a coté et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, déversant sa lumière bienfaisante sur le magicien. Dehors, les plus matinaux, ceux qui travaillaient commençaient à sortir de chez eux.

Fye, sourit tristement, comme il les enviait, eux qui vivait leur petite vie tranquille sans se poser de question… alors que lui était condamner à fuir, à faire des choses qu'il détestait… Il était obliger de mentir à ses compagnons, alors qu'ils avaient confiance en lui… Il n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction… et surtout celle de Kurogane… car des quatre, il sentait que se serait la sienne la pire… et rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait mal… terriblement mal… Mal à en crever… douleur assourdissante dans sa poitrine, une douleur qui vous déchire, qui cherche à vous briser, à vous détruire… Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait… déjà, à l époque où il était dans cette prison… Il l'avait ressentit… Mais il avait cherché à l'oublier, il y avait presque cru au contact de ce groupe… Mais son rêve lui avait rafraîchi la mémoire…

Soudain, il entendit le grincement caractéristique que faisait l'escalier lorsqu'on le descendait… Suivant la personne, il n'était pas tout à fait le même…Et la c'était celui de Kurogane…

Vite replacer son masque, faire comme si de rien était… Kurogane entra alors dans le salon, matinal comme à son habitude… En se réveillant il c'était étonné de ne pas voir Fye dans son lit… et encore plus de ne pas l'avoir entendu, lui qui avait le sommeil si léger… Et il le trouvait la tout simplement. Il fronça les sourcils, comment se faisait –il qu'il était déjà debout alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever ? Quelque chose clochait, se n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être déjà debout… Celui-ci se tourna vers lui tout sourire, ce qui l'énerva davantage.

_I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore_

_I just know that I'm harder to console…_

- tu es bien matinal Kuro-rin

Celui-ci grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec le blond dès son réveil

- Moins que toi…

Fye haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était, sans que son visage ne changea d'expression. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire pourquoi il était déjà debout… Surtout après ce qu'il venait décrire… En y repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers ses feuilles… regard qui n'échappa pas au guerrier… cependant il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit et cela ne le concernait pas de toute façon.

- Bah je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Kurogane fronça davantage les sourcils… mais bien sur, il n'arrivait pas à dormir ? Depuis quand il était insomniaque ? Il se rapprocha davantage du mage.

- Tu n'arrivais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?

Fye se figea alors… Décidément le guerrier savait toujours ce qui n'allait pas et frapper la où il fallait… Mais s'il savait… Non il ne devait pas savoir, c'était son problème. Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Kurogane qui ne c'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Le gentil et doux mage semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil pour laisser la place à quelqu'un que le ninja n'avait jamais vu. En cet instant, Kurogane cru avoir devant lui un parfait étranger, Un Fye bouillonnant de colère et de rage.

- je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

Le guerrier en resta bouche bée, complètement paralysé, tellement il était surpris. Le magicien le dépassa alors non sans lui cogner légèrement l'épaule au passage, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Kurogane soupira et décida d'aller se laver et s'habiller en attendant que la tempête passe…

_I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me_

_But the key is a question of control_

Le temps qu'il se prépare et redescende dans la cuisine Sakura et Shaolan étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, devant un Fye enjouer qui préparait le petit déjeuné. Comme à son habitude, il racontait des histoires farfelues à la princesse et faisait le pitre avec le manju blanc. Un moment Kurogane se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver, si ce qu'il avait vu n'avait pas un simple mirage… Une hallucination…

Au moment ou il entra, Mokona le repéra.

- Kuro-rin est enfin la

- C'est Kurogane boule de poil.

Il s'installa alors à côté des deux enfants et se servit de quoi déjeuner.

- Bonjour Kurogane-san répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

- 'Jour.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda sakura

- Bof…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin au mage… regard qui ne lui échappa pas d'ailleurs…

- Tu as envie de dire quelque chose Kuro-sama ?

- Pas spécialement non

Rien ne semblait avoir changer mais Kurogane voyait briller dans les yeux bleus du mage la colère qu'il avait entraperçu plus tôt… Cette colère bien dissimulée mais qui restait la, cacher derrière le masque de souriant, amusant qu'il c'était créer… le masque qu'il était le seul à pouvoir percer… Il soutint son regard, son regard de flamme contre son regard de glace… Glace tranchante cassante, mais qui peux se briser à la moindre chaleur…

_Can you say what you're trying to play anyway_

_I just pay while you're breaking all the rules_

Mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder, du moins en apparence… et finalement, ce fut Mokona qui brisa leur duel par un Mekyo sonnant et trébuchant, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le silence naturel qui c'était alors crée.

Shaolan bondit alors de sa chaise suivit par Kurogane.

- Tu sens où elle est Mokona ?

- Non Mokona n'arrive pas à localiser… mais Mokona sens que c'est très proche…

Le meilleur moyen c'est de chercher non ? Répondit gravement le ninja. Cependant un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, signe que cela ne le gênait pas… Ou plutôt qu'il avait envie d'action.

-Bien allons-y alors…

Sakura se mit alors à bailler, signe qu'elle était encore fatiguée.

- Hime, vous devriez rester vous reposer un peu…

- Mais… D'accord … répondit-elle.

- Le mage tu restes aussi…

Tous regardèrent Kurogane surprit… tout particulièrement Fye qui sentait sa colère resurgir.

- Et pourquoi ça Kuro-sama ? Dit il d'un ton acide.

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me traîne un insomniaque.

- T'inquièterais tu pour moi, Kuro-sama ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ralentisse le grand guerrier que tu es ?

- Peut être bien. Dit-il sèchement piquer au vif. Et il sortit suivit d'un Shaolan qui ne savait pas vraiment ou se mettre dans tout ça…

_All the signs that I find have been underlined_

_Devils thrive on the drive that is fuelled_

Kurogane marchait lourdement tellement il bouillait de rage. Il avait préféré sortir plutôt que de dire des choses qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard… D'autant plus que le mage semblait aussi être à bout de nerf… Inutile de le provoquer davantage… peut être était ce lieu… froid vide, terne… Tous semblaient tristes ou malheureux, comme si la joie les avaient quittés, comme si le froid mordant qui régnait les avait brisé… Oui peut être était ce cela… Fye venait d'un pays froid… Peut être que cela lui rappelait souvenirs… des souvenirs sûrement pas très heureux pour qu'il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit…

- Kurogane –san ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il en avait oublié la présence de l'adolescent qui arrivait tout juste à suivre ses pas. Il ralentit alors pour laisser Shaolan arriver à sa hauteur.

- C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une taverne… Le meilleur endroit pour récolter des informations…

- Vous désirez boire quoi, messieurs ?

- Le truc le plus fort que vous avez et pour le gamin une boisson sans alcool.

- Bien monsieur.

Le barman sortit alors les bouteilles qui l'intéressait et prépara les boissons. Une fois faites il les plaça devant le duo, qui commencèrent à boire le doux breuvage, Kurogane faisant tourner son verre et Shaolan attendant le moment propice pour poser des questions en rapport avec leur recherche. Mais finalement c'est le barman qui rompit le silence.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est ce pas ?

Kurogane lui renvoya un regard méfiant faisant reculer le barman.

- Pardonnez moi je ne voulais pas vous brusquer… Je voudrais juste vous donner un conseil…

- Lequel ? demanda l'archéologue.

Le visage du barman changea alors de tout au tout pour devenir sombre et triste

- Partez le plus vite possible, ne vous attardez pas…

- Pourquoi cela ?

Le barman se rapprocha alors d'eux et murmura.

- Vous avez vu comment est ce pays, froid, triste… Ici tout le monde est en deuil et subit la dictature de l'intendant…

- L'intendant ?

- Oui… cet homme a usurpé le pouvoir il y a un an… et il est près à tout… beaucoup de gens meurent pour son bon plaisir…

- Et bien on ne se laissera pas faire. Répondit Kurogane du tac au tac.

- C'est un puissant magicien vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose… il y a un an, il a tuer le roi et la reine, ne laissant plus que leur dernier fils…

- Pourquoi l'avoir laisser en vie s'il a pris le pouvoir ?

- On ne sais pas trop… beaucoup pense que c'est parce qu'il possède de fort pouvoir magique… Peut être cherche t'il à s'en servir… et encore à la base c'était des jumeaux… mais l'un d'eux est mort de maladie… sois disant…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il est «mort peu de temps avant ses parents… donc on reste tous très septique… Notre prince fait du mieux qu'il peut, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…

- Et comment s'appelle cet enfant ? demanda Kurogane.

- Yuui…

_All this running around_

_Well it's getting me down_

Fye tournait en rond tel un animal en cage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère… peut être est ce dû à son manque de sommeil… Non il y avait autre chose… Il était attiré par quelque chose … Il ne savait pas quoi mais cela l'appelait, lui donnait le vertige… Aucune magie ne lui avait fait un tel effet…. A moins que ce soit autre chose… Mais quoi ? Toujours est il qu'il avait du mal à résister à cet appel… Il fallait qu'il sorte… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici…

- Fye - san ?

Il sursauta, il avait oublié que la princesse était toujours avec lui. Il sourit davantage est s'assis à côté d'elle. Au moins il arrêterait de tourner en rond… Mais il était toujours aussi nerveux... Il tape négligemment du pied.

- Vous allez bien Fye –san ?

- Oui ça va Sakura-chan, ne t'inquiète pas.

Celle-ci fronça des sourcils puis soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit tout à posant ses main sur celle du mage.

- Je sais que vous ne me direz rien, comme Shaolan-kun et Kurogane-san... Donc je n'insisterai pas… Cependant, si je peux vous aidez…

- Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Fye la regardait surprit. La jeune fille semblait avoir gagner en maturité, à moins que c'était parce qu'elle retrouvait de plus en plus la mémoire. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire… et elle l'acceptait… Ce qui lui faisait plaisir…

- Merci Sakura-chan.

Il se leva alors et commença à s'étirer.

- Si nous allions nous promener ?

Mais Kurogane-san et Shaolan-kun on dit de ne pas sortir…

Evidement… Mais peu importe, Fye était près à tout pour sortir… et il savait comment l'a faire céder…

- te sens tu encore fatigué ?

- Non mais…

- Alors c'est bon donc.

- Mais et vous ?

- Je vais très bien, regarde.

Et il lui fit son plus grand sourire

- D'accord… Je vous crois… Elle sourit à son tour. Je vais me préparer.

- Yuui ?

Kurogane imprima ce prénom dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui plaisait, il résonnait agréablement bien à ses oreilles… C'était étrange, mais il lui semblait vaguement familier…

Soudain quelqu'un entra en trompe dans le bar.

- L'intendant est la !!!

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Soyez discret tout les deux ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire remarquer.

Kurogane grogna mais se tue. C'est homme vivait ici et savait mieux que lui ce que cet homme était capable de faire. Mais soudain il entendit un gros brouhaha, des cris et une voix.

- FYE- SAN !!

Kurogane bondit de son siège et avant que le barman ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, il était déjà dehors, suivit de près par Shaolan-kun qui avait aussi reconnut la voix de la princesse.

_Just give me a pain_

_That I'm used to_

Fye et Sakura marchaient lentement dans les rues de la ville. La princesse se demandait ce qui avait bien put pousser le mage à sortir… Il n'y avait rien, tout était vide et triste. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais elle n'osa pas l'interrompre en vue de son air sérieux et déterminer. Il se passait quelque chose, elle le sentait, mais le mage ne semblait pas décider à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il gardait les yeux fixer droit devant lui et avançait sans aucune hésitation… Comme s'il savait ou aller… ce qui l'intriguait énormément après tout ils ne connaissaient pas ce pays alors comment…

Soudain, ils virent les gens se cloîtrer chez eux, comme si une menace approchait telle une tempête de sable. Fye s'arrêta intrigué, qu'est ce qui ce passait ? Il sentait l'appel de plus en fort, à tellement qu'il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner et sa vue se troubler. Il posa la main sur son front visiblement troubler. Sakura lui jeta un regard inquiet et essaya de le tirer pour ce pousser, mais les pieds du mage semblaient être coller au sol, impossible de le bouger. Devant apparurent des soldats qui semblaient escorter deux personnes de haut rang. Peut être les seigneurs de ce pays ce dit la princesse.

_Fye… Fye…_

Une petite voix l'appelait, une petite voix qui lui semblait bien trop familière, comme surgissant du plus profond de ces souvenirs. Et soudain, entre les soldats, malgré sa vue troubler il les vit. Deux silhouette bien trop familière à ses yeux… L'une grande aux épaules imposante, de long cheveux noirs raide qui tombait sur ses épaules, et un sourire capable de rivaliser avec le sien.

- Ashura… Murmura t il dans un souffle.

_Je suis venu te chercher..._

_Parce que le monde ne se limite pas seulement à cet endroit…_

Il était là ; juste devant lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas celui de son monde, cependant… de voir son sosie devant lui… alors qu'il le fuyait… il avait une envie soudaine de prendre ses jambes à son coup sans demander son reste. Il recula d'un pas, sous les yeux étonné de Sakura.

- Fye-san ?

Puis il vit l'autre silhouette, petite et menu qui avançait lentement, ses grands yeux bleus fixant obstinément le sol avec tristesse. La tristesse de quelqu'un qui avance dans ce monde sans savoir, sans vouloir continuer d'avancer… le regard d'une personne qui à tout perdu… et cela était encore plus douloureux quand cela ce reflétait dans les yeux d'un enfant… de cet enfant… Parce que Fye connaissait bien ce regard… Pour l'avoir jeter tant de fois… et de voir cet enfant, devant lui, cet enfant, qui était sa réplique miniature cela lui déchirait le cœur et les entrailles… Un instant leur regard se croisèrent. Surprise, joie douleur, étonnement… Tout se mêla dans leurs yeux bleus.

_I don't need to believe_

_All the dreams you conceive_

Fye resta complètement paralysé. Il sentait des souvenirs remonter à la surface, des souvenirs qui l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, des souvenirs qu'il voulait effacer de sa mémoire…

_Fye !!!! Fye !!!!_

Il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui, il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien… Il ne sentait que ce froid mordant qui le traversait, le rongeait de l'intérieur…

_Fye…_

Et toujours cette petite voix, qui l'apellait désespérément…

Puis soudain, il sentit la chaleur revenir, le froid le quitter… comme dans son rêve… il se sentit revivre peu à peu. Ses sens revenaient peu à peu, il sentait le corps de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et découvrit avec étonnement que c'était Kurogane. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait relevé subitement et serait partie rouge de honte. Mais la il n'en avait ni la force, ni la possibilité. Déjà parce que le guerrier l'enserrait contre lui, son épée devant lui pour créer une vaine protection face aux gardes qui les encerclaient.

- Kuro…

- Tais toi ce n'est pas le moment.

- Et bien je ne c'est pas qui vous êtes mais il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas bien tombé…

Ashura c'était avancé, faisant trembler Fye et sursauter Kurogane qui se demandait bien ce qu'il c'était passé. Il lança à l'usurpateur un regard des plus meurtrier qui fit reculer les gardes. Ashura sourit de plus belle commença à lever sa main droite qui se mit à briller d'une étrange lueur. Alors que la lueur commençait à se propager, une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Arrêtez, c'est un ordre !

_You just need to achieve_

_Something that rings true_

Tous regardèrent l'enfant qui c'était avancé… Enfant… c'était ce qu'avait cru Fye au premier abord tant ses souvenirs c'était mélangé avec la réalité. Mais c'était en fait un adolescent d'environ 14 ans qui se tenait devant eux. Même s'il semblait avoir grandit trop vite aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il restait un adolescent… Il s'avança et se plaça entre Ashura et les deux adultes.

- Nous avons autre chose à faire, Ashura-sama, ne perdons pas de temps.

Ashura le regarda alors étrangement mais rabaissa sa main qui avait cessé de briller.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Yui-sama ?

Les gardes baissèrent leurs armes étonnées, mais soupirent de soulagement. Si le prince n'avait pas été la cela se serait finit en un bain de sang… Et il savait combien le prince détestait les morts inutiles.

- Bien partons… Yuui –sama…

Ashura allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui l'évita de justesse. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le groupe et tout particulièrement à Fye. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui commencèrent à bouger, sans aucun son n'en sortit, mais Fye les entendit quand même dans sa tête.

_Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt… Fye…_

Puis la troupe s'éloigna. Kurogane, commença alors à gigoter, signe qu'il en avait marre d'être dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable, même si du coup il sentait le corps du mage contre le sien… Un moment leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucune haine, aucune colère, mais un sentiment bien différent. Kurogane avait la furieuse envie d'embrasser le mage, de passer sa main dans ses mèches blondes… Fye lui, avait envie de ce laisser aller dans ses bras, de tout lui dire, ce qu'il avait écrit, ses peurs, ses faiblesse, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui…

_There's a hole in your soul like an animal_

_With no conscience, repentance unknown_

_Close your eyes pay the price for your paradise_

_Devils feed on the seeds that are sown_

Finalement Kurogane rompit le premier le contact.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Fye baissa les yeux… Lui qui avait cru un instant… Il soupira.

- Oui je pense…

Fye se leva alors, chancelant sur ses pieds mais réussit malgré tout à tenir debout. Kurogane se leva à son tour et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Fye jeta un dernier regard vers le groupe qui s'éloignait, jusqu'a devenir quasiment invisible.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir.

Fye se tourna vers Kurogane.

- Je fais ce qui me regard Kuro-sama.

- Pourquoi es tu sorties ?

- Parce que j'en avait envie voila tout…

- Envie…

Kurogane attrapa le mage par son manteau et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

- ENVIE ?! EST-CE QUE TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUI CEST PASSE ?!

- Justement… Je peux savoir comment je me suis retrouver dans tes bras ?

Fye aussi commençait à s'énerver… Une fois encore… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on lui dicte sa conduite à tenir.

- PARCE QUE JE TAI RATTRAPPE ALORS QUE TU TOMBAIS DANS LES POMMES CRETIN !!!!!

- Je vois pas en quoi tu étais obliger…

- IDIOT TU AURAIS PEUT ETRE PREFERE QUE LES GARDES TE PIETINE ? QUAND VAS-TU CESSER DE N EN FAIRE QU À TA TETE !!!!!

Fye attrapa la main de Kurogane qui le tenait et l'enleva de force.

- Et toi quand vas-tu arrêter de te croire tout permis avec moi ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ! RIEN !!! ma vie ne te concerne pas !!!

_I can't conceal what I feel, what I know is real_

_No mistaking the faking, I care_

Et Fye se retourna brusquement et s'enfuie en courant. Kurogane tenta de le rattraper, mais Fye se faufilait à une telle vitesse entre les passants qui avaient commencé à ressortir de chez eux, que cela devenait impossible.

- FYE !!!!!!

_With a prayer in the air I will leave it there_

_On a note full of hope not despair_

Au loin, dans un château, un mage regardait le blond courir avec intérêt dans sa boule de cristal. Le chef de la garde observant

- Ce jeune homme… Il pourrait se montrer problématique…

- Voulez vous que nous le capturions Ashura-sama ?

- Non… je vais moi-même m'en charger, il est bien plus fort qu'il ne le parait…

- Comme il vous plaira mon seigneur.

- Surveiller le prince, j'y vais.

Le garde recula alors et déglutit. Face à cet homme il n'était rien. Il allait le laisser s'en prendre à un étranger, impuissant. Ashura traça des runes dans l'air qui finirent par l'encercler. Une lumière éblouissante s'intensifia. Quand elle disparut, Ashura c'était volatilisé… Il était partit, partit à la poursuite de Fye…

Fin du chapitre.

Voila pour me trucider c'est le ptit bouton en bas


	3. Chapitre 2: I am You

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de clamp ne m'appartienne toujours pas... et c'est bien dommage pour Kurogane raah(mode craque on) bon sinon désolé pour avoir mit autant de temps mais mon année est quelque peu... c'est le bordel en gros -- bref promis la suite arrivera plus tôt bonne lecture et merci d'avance!!sort

Kurogane tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis leur dispute, Fye n'était toujours pas rentré. Au bout d'une heure il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder ; Au bout de deux, qu'il devait vraiment être vexé… Au bout de trois, il commençait à franchement s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il ne revienne pas. Il avait tout essayé pour dissiper son stress : lire, manger, faire la sieste (enfin pas vraiment), s'entraîner… mais rien n'y faisait, son inquiétude pour le blond ne cessait de grandir. Il ne cessait de vociférer des « stupide magicien », « crétin de mage » sous les yeux inquiets de deux enfants et d'une peluche blanche.

Finalement il sortit dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Sauf qu'il faisait très froid, mais le ninja s'en fichait bien, ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui était bien plus douloureux. Mokona, qui l'avait suivit sans qu'il ne le remarque, sauta sur l'une de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

- Kuro…

- Je sais la boule de poil, je sais, dit-il en serrant les dents.

- Peut être qu'il faudrait…

- Ça va j'ai compris, je vais le chercher.

- Kuro…

- Après tout, c'est de ma faute non ?

Et il rentra sans laisser le temps à Mokona de contredire quoi que ce soit.

- Je pars ramener le mage, vous, vous restez ici, le manju y compris.

- Les enfants ne bronchèrent pas, tant le ton du guerrier n'admettait aucune protestation.

- Soyez prudent Kurogane-san.

- Ouais vous aussi, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, sauf en cas de danger.

- Mais Kurogane ne devrait pas y aller seul, Kurogane n'est pas responsable.

Le ninja regarda la peluche sur pattes interdit. Ainsi elle avait deviné ce qui le rongeait, ce sentiment profond qu'il avait peu, voire jamais, ressenti : la culpabilité.

- J'y vais.

Une fois sorti, il resta un instant devant l'entrée, regardant le ciel brumeux chargé de neige. Bien vite, Kurogane se retrouva recouvert de flocons opaques. Le soleil était invisible, il était donc impossible de se repérer dans le temps sans montre. Pourvu que Fye se soit nourri se disait-il même s'il en doutait très fortement. Il soupira et commença à marcher sans réfléchir à sa direction, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer ses recherches. Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Se mettre dans sa tête ? Mais leurs modes de pensées était tellement opposés… Tout en réfléchissant, ses pas le menaient peu à peu vers la sortie de la ville. Il se retrouva bien vite en face d'un champ enneigé. Il leva alors les yeux et au loin, malgré la visibilité qui baissait, il réussit à apercevoir un château. Il eut alors comme un déclic. Il avait vu quelque chose se passer entre Fye et l'enfant roi… enfant qui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup au magicien… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit parti là bas ?… Il baissa alors les yeux pour examiner le sol. Malgré la neige, il arrivait encore à voir de minces traces de pas, presque effacées. Oui il avait dû partir là bas… Il soupira, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête… Mais peu importe il devait le retrouver… quoi qu'il arrive… Il s'élança, ses pieds s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans la neige, le ralentissant, mais il s'en fichait, il était déterminé, il irait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait…

Soudain…

Fye s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courait. Il avait été dans un tel état d'égarement qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ignorait totalement où il était, il était perdu, ce n'était pas malin… Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer ? Mais le pourrait-il ? Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Kurogane… Allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face ? Alors qu'il l'avait fui ? Non il ne pouvait pas… Il revoyait son regard, rouge, bouillonnant de colère… cependant il n'avait pas accepté ce qu'il avait fait… Depuis quand avait- il le droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou ne devait pas faire ? Mais il s'était emporté si facilement… Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce cet endroit ? Cette neige froide qui tombait et qui lui rappelait son passé ? Et puis ce qu'il avait vu… Ashura... Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, il l'avait su au premier regard pourtant… Pourquoi alors avoir réagi ainsi, pourquoi avait- il eut peur s'il savait que ce n'était pas celui de son monde ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de son « double »… Lui qui supportait Ashura et celui-ci semblait bien loin d'être un ange… Et il l'avait défié pour les protéger… Et même s'il avait joué les durs, Fye avait bien vu la peur dans ses yeux. Celle qu'on essaye désespérément de cacher… Puis ils étaient partis… Et cela lui avait fendu le cœur de le laisser… Oui…Pour la première fois, Fye désirait s'immiscer dans les affaires d'un monde qu'il visitait.

_Fye…_

Il sursauta soudain. De nouveau, il entendait cette voix… Cette voix qui l'appelait désespérément, comme une litanie elle ne cessait de prononcer ce nom… Son nom… enfin… Mais peu importe, il l'entendait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il devait faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi mais il le devait.

Il s'élança hors de la ville et se dirigea vers le château. Mais bien vite, il s'arrêta complètement essoufflé. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner et son corps commençait à le rappeler à ses devoirs, sans compter le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu. Il s'appuya contre un arbre pour se calmer. Finalement, vaincu par la fatigue, il se laissa tomber dans la neige. Il ferma un instant les yeux, le souffle haletant qui formait une mince fumée tant il faisait froid. Mais Fye était habitué au froid, alors ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et fut vite aveuglé par une lumière. Des runes apparaissaient peu à peu et semblaient absorber cette étrange lueur. Peu à peu une silhouette apparut à son tour, une silhouette bien trop familière…

Ashura 0…

Fye avait encore le temps de fuir, avant que le sort ne se termine mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne pouvait que rester là, attendant, tendu come un arc, complètement paralysé. Le sort s'acheva et Ashura s'avança vers le mage blond.

Nous nous retrouvons enfin… Fye…

Fye le regarda, interdit. Comment pouvait-il le connaître, ce n'était pas possible… Ashura s'avança davantage et tel celui de ses souvenirs, de son passé, il se pencha doucement et lui tendit la main. Les deux images se superposèrent dans son esprit, et comme il l'avait fait autrefois, il avança sa main pour la poser dans la sienne. Leurs doigts se frôlaient presque… plus que quelques millimètres…

- Fye !!

Fye se retourna brusquement vers la voix, une voix qu'il connaissait bien aussi, une voix grave tantôt colérique, tantôt dure… la voix de Kurogane. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il avait lui aussi vu la lumière, et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il s'était dirigé vers elle… Et il avait bien fait.

- Kuro... gane ?

Le dit Kurogane voulut les séparer mais trop tard. Ashura attrapa la main du mage blond et relança le sort. Le ninja s'élança mais fut repoussé par une force invisible. Il essaya de se relever mais il était comme collé au sol, il avait beau forcer, il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, Fye se faire enlever par cet homme. Ils disparurent dans la même lumière qui avait fait apparaître cet homme. Kurogane put enfin bouger. Cependant il n'en avait pas le courage tant il bouillait de rage. Il resta sur les genoux et frappa violemment le sol comme s'il était responsable de tous ces malheurs.

- ET MERDE !!

Il hurla sa rage, sa colère, ses mots s'envolant avec le vent et la neige.

Mais Kurogane n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Il était parti pour ramener Fye et il le ferait peu importe les épreuves. Il se releva et courut en direction du château. Peu importe la neige et le vent qui fouettaient son visage, peu importe le froid qui le pénétrait, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Fye tombait… il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond, un gouffre fait de myriade de souvenirs de son passé… Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui, tout n'était qu'horreur et tristesse… Il était à nouveau retourné là-bas… comme dans son rêve, mais n'était-il pas encore en train de rêver ? Se serait-il de nouveau évanoui ? Et cette phrase qui ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit, cette phrase qu'il avait tant souhaité, qu'il avait tant prononcé… elle ne cessait de se répéter à l'infini, tel une lente litanie…

_Je veux mourir… je veux mourir…_

Oui… la vie n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui… il ne désirait que la mort… Une mort imminente…

Peu à peu son environnement commença à apparaître, bientôt, il arriva à distinguer l'intérieur de sa prison, celle où il avait été emprisonné autrefois… pour le seul crime d'être né… Il reconnu tous ces corps, corps sans vie, enfants, vieux, jeunes… tous étaient morts… et lui il était à nouveau au milieu d'eux, lui, sur une montagne de cadavres…

Non il ne voulait pas revoir ça, non il ne voulait pas y retourner… Il hurla…

Il hurla sa douleur, sa souffrance… que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, peu importe qui, mais qu'on le sorte de cet enfer !!

Et son souhait se réalisa… mais pas comme dans ses souvenirs… Ce n'était ni Fei Wang Read qui apparu, ni Ashura O… mais son double… ou plutôt le double de cet enfant qui l'avait tant appelé ce matin… Il était là devant lui, tel un fantôme qui se réveillait d'un long sommeil… De longues mèches blondes tombaient devant son visage et son corps fatigué, à bout de force, qui ne demandait que la mort. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était ses yeux… d'un bleu insondable qui lui renvoyaient sa propre souffrance, sa propre douleur… Ça lui faisait mal… terriblement mal… Cependant il devait se calmer il devait comprendre…

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

Fye sursauta au son de sa voix qui ressemblait à un murmure… Il se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. L'enfant sembla hésiter, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… j'ai réussi à échapper à sa vigilance mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement.

- Où es tu ?

Je suis enfermé… comme toi tu l'étais… Enfin pas tout à fait… moi c'est mon esprit qui est enfermé… mais à force, j'arrive à m'échapper… mais il n'y a que toi que j'arrive à atteindre…

L'enfant baissa les yeux… Fye ne le comprenait que trop bien… sans doute aurait il préféré atteindre son frère plutôt que lui… Il savait trop bien ce que c'était que perdre son autre soi même, sa moitié, un morceau de son être… c'était pour cela que même s'il n'était pas véritablement son frère, il allait tout faire pour l'aider.

- Que puis-je faire pour te venir en aide, si c'est dans mes cordes je le ferai, dit-il en essayant de sourire le plus possible.

- Bien… alors… comment expliquer ça… quand tu vas te réveiller tu vas sentir une forte magie… de cette magie je suis la clé… normalement je ne peux pas influer dessus… mais depuis que j'arrive à m'échapper… Ashura O est plus négligent ces temps-ci...

Fye sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant ce nom… Ashura O… son mentor son roi son père… Il pensait en fuyant que tout son passé disparaîtrait avec… mais quelle erreur… Quelle grossière erreur… S'il avait su qu'en voyageant il rencontrerait des doubles de sa propre vie… l'enfant poursuivit, l'interrompant dan sa réflexion sur son passé.

- Donc je vais déverrouiller les verrous magiques… enfin le tien et celui de la chambre de mon frère… S'il te plaît, aide le… mon frère… Il croit que je suis mort et s'est résigné… sauve-le s'il te plaît !

Fye ne tenait plus… c'était trop pour lui… Trop de souvenirs, trop de tristesse… Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui était au bord des larmes et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer… mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas…

- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et essaya vainement de sourire… mais face à Fye ça ne prenait pas, il savait pertinemment qu'il se forçait… après tout c'était ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée… Toujours avoir l'air souriant, jovial, heureux de vivre… alors qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire… Il n'était qu'un pantin tiré par des fils invisibles, un automate à qui on avait donné un ordre… Et personne n'avait remarqué son petit jeu… personne à part Kurogane…

Kurogane… penser à lui en cet instant lui fit terriblement mal… ce qui c'était passé le marquait encore, il ne s'était pas attendu à se disputer ainsi avec lui… et pourtant, malgré cela, il était venu… mais c'était trop tard… si seulement il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt… encore que ce n'était pas dit qu'il aurait réussit à le ramener… il était tellement en colère… et il l'était toujours d'ailleurs… enfin un peu …

- Bon je suppose qu'il faut que je me réveille voilà tout ?

- Oui… je ne pourrais pas te guider jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère, mais je pense que tu y arriveras…

Fye hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Il ferma alors les yeux, l'image de l'enfant disparaissant peu à peu. Il revenait lentement du monde des rêves vers la réalité. La prison, souvenir enfouit au plus profond de son être le quittait aussi. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre richement décorée. Il était dans un grand lit en baldaquin, des draps de soie et une couverture en laine rabattus sur lui. Des rondins de bois crépitaient dans une cheminée dont les flammes s'élevaient très hautes, leur douce chaleur enveloppant la pièce et réchauffant Fye qui avait passé bien trop de temps dehors. Il se redressa sur le lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était dans un tel lieu, en toute logique il aurait dû être enfermé dans une cellule… Était-ce le fait d'Ashura ou de l'enfant, de Yui ?

Peu importait, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il aille aider Yui. Il se leva alors, la tête commençant à tourner. Finalement il n'était pas encore bien rétabli, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il aperçu sur une table basse près de la fenêtre, du pain posé dans un panier d'osier. Il prit un morceau, il avait l'air d'être frais. Il mordit dedans, il avait faim et en mangea finalement autant que son estomac pouvait en contenir. Maintenant, il serait en forme pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'approcha de la porte et la toucha du plat de la main. Une puissante magie était à l'œuvre il l'a sentait, elle pulsait tel un être vivant… Un être vivant…

_De cette magie je suis la clé…_

L'enfant était la clé de la magie, pas étonnant qu'elle lui faisait penser à un être vivant. Il avait dit qu'il déverrouillerait le sort, il n'avait qu'à attendre alors… Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée il entendit comme un « clic », comme un verrou qui se défait. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème. Il passa sa tête hors de la pièce, tout semblait très calme… trop calme. Mais peu importe. Il sortit de la pièce. Il sentait encore cette aura qui l'attirait, comme un besoin, une envie incontrôlable, telle celle qui l'avait possédé le matin même. Il ferma les yeux, laissant cette force le guider. Il n'y avait aucun garde, c'était étrange… Ashura était-il si confiant en la magie qu'il n'employait pas de garde ? Les couloirs défilaient sous ses yeux, mais il ne semblait pas être bien loin, il devait être dans la même aile du palais que lui ce qui l'arrangeait. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte. L'aura venait de cette pièce il en était sûr. Il voyait presque comme une lumière éblouissante l'envahir… et puis la voix… la voix qui l'appelait, recommençait sa litanie.

_Fye… Fye…_

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la nouvelle porte, un autre « clic » ce fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Fye rouvrit les yeux par la même occasion.

Et il était là… assis sur une chaise en bois, le regard vide, rivé vers le feu de cheminée. Étrangement sa chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle où il s'était réveillé. Fye resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte, l'enfant lui ressemblait tellement qu'il en avait le vertige… c'était lui… Sous son véritable jour, ce qu'il était vraiment derrière le mage qui passait son temps à faire le pitre. Puis l'enfant tourna lentement ses yeux vers lui. Les deux regards bleus se croisèrent et se comprirent, ils étaient semblables, tellement semblables…

Finalement l'enfant se leva et s'arrêta devant le mage, toujours en le fixant de ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

- Es tu venu pour m'emmener ?

Fye sourit à cette phrase, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait demandé lui même à Ashura- O quand il était venu le tirer de sa prison. Il s'agenouilla alors devant lui et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis venu te chercher… Parce que le monde ne se limite pas seulement à cet endroit…

Et comme par le passé, il répondit la même phrase que lui avait répondu alors Ashura –O. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé Ashura-O à le sortir de sa prison ou plutôt il avait plusieurs théories qu'il n'arrivait pas à départager. Mais peu importe, ce qui comptait c'était que dans l'immédiat, il voulait aider cet enfant, il voulait le protéger, qu'il soit heureux… Ou plutôt dans un sens il ne voulait pas qu'il vive ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait que LUI puisse retrouver son frère… Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de contacts humains et en quelque sorte, Fye aussi. L'enfant surpris resta une fraction de seconde figé sur place, puis finalement il craqua et enlaça de ses petit bras le cou de Fye et commença à pleurer, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se forçait à ne pas montrer sa douleur, qu'il essayait d'être fort pour son peuple… Mais là il ne pouvait plus, Fye faisait exploser toute ses barrières les unes après les autres. Le mage laissa sa main glisser dans ses cheveux et les caressa pour l'apaiser comme l'aurait fait une mère pour son enfant… Ou un frère… Lui aussi se sentait bien à ce contact, il avait l'impression de se retrouver aussi, de retrouver une part de lui même qui c'était, semble-t il volatilisé.

A plusieurs mètres de là, en contrebas, un guerrier approchait d'un palais dont de grandes murailles l'encerclaient, le protégeaient. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour rentrer, mais peu importe. Il savait qu'il était là dedans, le blondinet, son mage… Et peu importe les difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer, il s'était juré qu'il allait le sortir de là. Kurogane sortit son épée, Sohi et regarda la lame qui brillait sous la clarté de la lune, le reflet de son visage apparaissant. Son regard de flammes rouge renvoyait une détermination infaillible.

Oui, il allait le ramener…

Fin du chapitre.

Pour me lyncher c'est le bouton en bas à gauche xx


End file.
